


Solo at the Movies

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar is an ass, Boys Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sexual References, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean runs into someone from his past at the movies.Day 24 Prompt: Spooky Cinema + Dizzy





	Solo at the Movies

Dean had just finished watching the latest horror movie in Imax 3D. It had kicked ass. Sadly he’d had to watch it alone because his brother, Sam, had canceled on him at the last minute. The movie had been so good that Dean hardly noticed that he was alone. An added bonus had been that he didn’t have to share his popcorn with anyone.

Dean hadn’t been so into the movie that he hadn’t noticed what looked like Castiel sitting in the row ahead of him. He hadn’t seen him since high school, almost fifteen years. Castiel had left for college and never came back. His parents had not been supportive of the fact that Castiel was gay. Dean had been lucky, when he had come out as bisexual ten years ago, he’d been accepted easily by his brother Sammy and his Uncle Bobby who had raised them after both their parents had died.

Castiel had come in with a guy who was wearing a tight t-shirt with a plunging V-neck. They’d seemed to be on a date but twenty minutes in the guy had got up and left. He’d never came back. Dean was trying to get out of his row when Castiel walked past him and staggered. Dean caught him. “Hey Cas.. you alright?”

“Yeah sorry… 3D movies make me dizzy. Dean is that you?” Castiel said finally looking him in the eyes. Damn Cas’ eyes were so damn blue. He didn’t remember him having such gorgeous eyes.

“Yeah. Longtime no see.” Dean said smiling.

When they got out into the lobby where the lighting was better Castiel turned to give Dean an appraising look. “You look good Dean. What have you been up to?”

“Oh just hanging around here. Took over the garage from Bobby. I have two locations now. One just does basic auto repairs while the other is for classic car restoration. What about you Cas?” 

“Well I lived in Boston up until about two month ago. Moved back here after a bad breakup. Crowley was a real bastard. I left him and my old life behind. I’m an author, so I can do that anywhere” Castiel said looking far away for a moment.

“I hear you. Gave my boyfriend the boot six months ago. Caught him cheating with his ex.” Dean said watching Cas’ face for a reaction. Castiel’s eyes widened at the word ’boyfriend’… interesting. “Where’d your date run off to?” Dean asked.

“Balthazar is probably off at a bar trying to pick someone else up. I’m no longer seeing him.” Castiel said blandly. Dean arched his eyebrow. Castiel huff out a sigh and continue, “He wanted me to give him a handjob during the movie. It for one was our first date and second I don’t do public sex… well at least not on the first date.” Castiel said with a slight blush.

“So did you at least enjoy the movie aside from the dizziness?” Dean asked. He wanted to keep Cas talking because he was very interested in him. Back in high school, he’d had a crush on him but Dean wasn’t out then but he was now.

“Not really… spooky cinema is not something I usually enjoy but with the right person maybe.” Castiel said smiling a Dean. Yes, Dean got the impression Castiel was interested too.

“For one Cas, it horror movies and how about we go to one together and see if I can improve the experience for you?” Dean said with his most charming smile.

“How about we go out to dinner and discuss those plans right now?” Castiel countered.

They ended up at The Roadhouse having cheese burgers and beer. They got pretty cozy quick. They were kissing in their booth when Balthazar walked up to them.

“Cassie I can’t believe you!” He exclaimed.

Castiel settled a look that could kill on the smarmy bastard, “Don’t Cassie me. I saw you with your hands all over that guy by the pool table earlier. I also saw him push you away. So fuck off Balth… Dean and I were just getting started.” Castiel turned back to Dean. Dean smiled big and then let Castiel assault his mouth again.

Dean heard Balthazar huff out in disdain but the asshole walked away. Dean would hate to have to beat the shit out of him. 

When Castiel finally let Dean up for air he asked, “I have a confession. I’ve been crushing on you since high school.” Dean confided.

“Really. I was interested in you then too but I thought you were straight.” Castiel said arching a brow. Dean love that. It was damn sexy.

“I was bi and so very in the closet. Been out for almost ten years now.” Dean said sneaking his hands under Cas’ shirt to feel his heated bare skin.

“I am so glad I moved back.” Castiel declared.

“Me too.” Dean got out before Castiel seized his mouth again. Damn he was glad he went to the movie solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos appreciated


End file.
